Is this what you want to do?
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: Lieutenant Kate Thornton has spent the most part of her navy years on board frigates, how will she cope on patrol boat 82 under command of Mike Flynn? How will her Husband and Daughter cope with her decisions?
1. Chapter 1

Is this what you want to do?

A/N – So after such a great response from my FIRST ever fanatic I wrote which was Sea Patrol I have decided to write another, not sure how well this will go down, im going to try and keep it different from the other one I have (P.S if you haven't already check it out Lieutenant Commander Kate McGregor) As always R&R share with your friends, family or even your sisters boyfriends best friends Neighbor whoever you want 😊

* * *

Introduction –

Kate Thornton, A 29 year old mom of 2 year old Mia Grace, wife of Jack Thornton a top businessman in a lawyer-based company in central Brisbane. Kate and Jack have been married for nearly 3 years, Kate found out she was pregnant with Mia 2 weeks after their honeymoon in Madrid. Although they hadn't planned the pregnancy they weren't going to stop them being parents.

Kate had spent most of her adolescent years through Navy schools and Colleges where she passed her exams through ADFA and started straight out on a Navy Frigates at the age of 23. Kate has spent all her Navy career on different frigates until she was offered her Lieutenants promotion to be one of 3 Executive Officers onboard HMAS Perth,

Kate had been called into NAVCOM a few weeks ago to inform her she would be serving a new posting on board HMAS Hammersley, a Patrol boat who had just lost their Executive officer to retirement and needed someone to fill in the space asap, Kate was recommended after her hard working skills and leadership on board the frigates they thought she could be used on a smaller ship for a few months until they can fill in the position permanently.

* * *

Chapter One –

Kates P.O.V

"Okay hunny, mommy has to go to work, be good for your daddy, ill see you when I come back okay, I love you" I kissed Mia on the top of her head and walked over to the bench where Jack was standing with a cup of coffee in his hands, I reached behind him for my hat and briefcase and kissed him on the lips, as I turned to walk out the door he shouted back to me,

"I love you, be safe" I turned my head over my shoulder and replied "Always".

NAVCOM – 0600HRS

Reaching NAVCOM in the car I pull into a parking bay and sit for a minute, I can feel my chest racing so much happening in one day, new second command on a patrol boat, my new home for the next several months, new boss on board and at base. Commander Smith was our Commander for the frigate I was working on, now im working under a Commander White, ive been told shes good at her job but you need to be careful when around her. My new Boss on board Hammersley I was told his name but I cant remember what it was. I step out the car and place my hat back on my head and my briefcase in my hand down by my side. I walk into the entrance and show my ID badge to security and head up to the office of Commander White. As I take my hat off I place it under my left arm and knock on the door, there stood Commander White, a medium height woman blondish hair and paler skin pretty much like mine, "Lieutenant Thornton please come in take a seat, its nice to put a face to the voice" I giggled a little as I shook her hand and took a seat in front of her desk,

"I brought you in to meet your new Commanding Officer, Who should be here" Commander White said as she looked out her office window moving her head around to take in the view in front of her, she stood and knocked on the window for a tall broad shouldered man, as he turned around my heart dropped just a little all I could think was how bloody gorgeous is he.

As I stood to greet this man Commander White introduced us, "Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn I would like you to meet Lieutenant Kate Thornton, you new Executive Officer of Hammersley, Lieutenant Thornton, this is your New Commanding Officer, whilst your serve your time onboard Hammersley."

"Hello, Nice to meet you" I abruptly said whilst I shook his hand before turning and sitting back in my seat where Mike sat next to me.

"Now I would like to set the record straight, Hammersley has been through 4 Executive Officers in the space of 3 years, I would like to hope you can keep this position either until we find the permanent 'XO' or if you wish to fulfil this place yourself, Mike will take you to Hammersley where you can get settled into your cabin and meet the crew briefly before you sail at 0900hrs, any questions?"

"No" Said Mike from besides me as I shook my head to her question, "Great, now go rake in those FFV'S"

We both stood and saluted Commander White as we headed down to Mikes car at the front of NAVCOM, "So are you nervous?" He asked as I was about to get into his car"

"A little yeah but more excited to see what adventures lies ahead of me" I smile a little as I get into his car.

A Little while late Mike asks another question, "So, are you married? Kids? I hope you don't mind me asking, just being a little nosey"

Laughing at his remark I go a head and answer, "Yes, Married and have a 2 year old at home, what about you?"

Mike smiles a little as he looks at me to reply to my response, "Never married and no kids, The way its been, I had a long term girlfriend when I was at ADFA but as soon as I started working on the ships she left me for some buff construction worker"

"My husbands a businessman, he co-owns a business for Lawyers, in Brisbane, we see eachother when and where we can, he works 6 days a week but im usually away at sea when hes off so its hard to spend time together, but he sees Mia every night that's all that matters" I sigh as I watch us pull up at base,

"Must be hard for you then" Mike asked as he stopped the car,

"It is but we love each other so that's what matters" I step out the car and grab my briefcase and dufflebag I grabbed out my car before we left, we headed up the gangway and saluted before heading into the ship, as take in the views on the ship I registered my way around, Mike drew me out of my thoughts

"Okay so that's your Cabin there and mines just round that corner by the stairs to the bridge, you get your own Cabin and on the plus side its away from the rest of the crew, they have their quarters and cabins the deck below so it should be relatively quiet on a night, the Galley is just down the hall as well as austere, and Navigators cabin next door to yours, I'll leave you to get sorted and ill meet you on the bridge once you've changed out" Mike smiled before turning and heading up the stairs to the bridge.

I place my bags on my bed before shutting the door behind me, I place my hat on the desk to the side and sit on the bed starting to unpack my bag, my cabin is slightly smaller than my old one but at least I get it to myself, a single bed, with storage just above me, a double closet by the door and a desk with a mirror and shelving to the side, and by the bottom of my bed is the door to my bathroom with a shower. I look at the time and its nearly 0830hrs half an hour until we sail, I get myself into my Navy overalls, dark grey army style combat jacket and pants with my name and boat symbol on my chest, I lace up my black boots, tie my hair back once again into a comfortable ponytail and head on up to the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N - Bit of a short chapter not 100% sure on this one, ill let you decide what you think :)

Kates P.O.V

NEXT NIGHT

So I'm lying in my cabin not quite sure what time it was I got off my shift around 2345hrs and headed straight for my bunk, most of the crew had headed out to the local pub down the docks, I got asked to go but didn't really feel like joining in the fun much, the crew mind you seem lovely as I walked up to the bridge this morning they all greeted me and introduced themselves.

I'm lying in my bunk reading my book as I hear the tumbles and mumbling from the outer decks I assume it's the crew heading in for the night, as I try to get myself back into the book in front of me I can't help but over hear the conversation outside my cabin,

"Yinno the new xo its quite a hottie doesn't you think" I assume was a drunken Buffer

"You think, I think she's quite good looking, smokin" now I'm sure that was ET

"SSssshh guys she might hear us *hiccup* "Not sure who said that I listen in further to Buffers voice

"Ah come on boss you got to admit she's hot"

"Nah not my type bit to …" a small pause is all I heard until ... "Sure shes a lesbian or something" Giggles soon followed as they headed down the hall their loudness started to fade into silence before you could hear a pin drop. That was it, my heart sunk my book fell into my lap as I burst into tears listening to my fellow crew talk about me like that especially my boss, now I know why he's been through so many XO's.

Before I get a chance to think about what I'm doing I get up and throw on my boots and jacket, shove my clothes and items back into my duffle back and head out my cabin in a flash, I head out to the docks and for a taxi back down to base, I cant bring myself round to staying and confronting Mike, realising I shouldn't be doing this I continued my journey home and left a message for Commander White to ring me back.

Mikes POV – 0645HRS

Getting out the shower to try and freshen myself up I quickly towel dry myself and get dressed to head up to the bridge for my shift, as I get up to the top of the stairs I see a Buffer and ET looking worse for wear leaning on the bench with a cup of coffee in hand, "Morning everyone"

A few moans and groans I get as reply, as I sit in my chair I ask "Has the XO risen yet"

"No sir I will go and get her now" Giggled Nav as she headed down to her bunk,

NAV'S POV

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"Ma'am it's time for shift"

No reply so I knock again and listen, "Ma'am its NAV time to get up"

"Ma'am" I said as I open her door and peer my head in to see the cabin is empty, I race back up the stairs to the bridge "Sir she's not there"

"What do you mean she's not there?"

"Her bunks empty as if she hasn't been in all night, everything's gone"

Mike grabbed the phone and asked RO to patch through to Commander White, "Ma'am I've got an XO AWOL I repeat Lieutenant Kate McGregor is not aboard Hammersley"

"Mike calm down I know where she is, Lieutenant Commander Flynn, Petty Officer Pete Thomashefsky and Sailor Josh Holiday My office 0900hrs" And with that she hung up the phone… what we were up for next we weren't prepared for…


End file.
